Come Back to Me
by McAwesome101
Summary: Zeus offers the heroes immortality. Annabeth declines because she remembers her promise with Percy when they were in Tartarus- that they would go to New Rome together. He is too hungry for power, and became the heir to the throne instead. Annabeth, heartbroken, leaves Camp Half Blood to start a new life. But afterwards, Percy regrets what he did. Will Annabeth go back to him?
1. A Broken Promise, A Broken Heart

**Me: Hey guys. McAwesome101 here and I just wanted to tell you that this is my first fanfiction. Reviews are very welcome! Flames are fine, as long as t** **hey're helpful. :) Hope u like my story! Cookies for all of u who read my story!**

 **Shoutouts to Gloriaglam, The4KsKrazy, LuisHunter, and CrazyPeopleLikeMe! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own the PJO characters. Only the plot, which, in my opinion, is pretty awesome. XD**

 _Annabeth's Point of View_

"WE HAVE DECIDED THAT DUE TO YOUR UNREWARDED EFFORTS TO SAVE OLYMPUS, THALIA, NICO, PERCY, ANNABETH, HAZEL, FRANK, PIPER, AND JASON WILL BE OFFERED IMMORTALITY. THEY WILL STAY AT CAMP HALF BLOOD AS MINOR GODS AND WILL HELP TEACH THE YOUNG DEMIGOD." Zeus thundered. We were at Mount Olympus for a very important announcement from Zeus. Hmmm. Immortality?

I don't know. Percy and I promised each other that we would go to college together in New Rome. Oh well. I decided to give up immortality. I'd much rather have a life with my boyfriend.

Thalia and Nico happily said yes. Hazel declined and said that she still wanted to see Sammy again in the Underworld when she died. Frank wanted to be with Hazel so he declined the offer as well. Jason and Piper agreed. They wanted to stay together forever. Leo agreed, and said that it was because he wanted to spend a lot of time in the forge with his father. I declined and I looked at Percy and smiled.

 _Percy's Point of View_

After Annabeth said no, she smiled at me. I was confused. Why didn't she want to be a god? Wait. Oh. I get it now. A few years back when we were in Tartarus, we promised each other that we would get out and go to college together in New Rome.

 **Wow, you really are a Seaweed Brain. I can't believe that you forgot.** Wait, who are you? **I am the writer of this story.** I am in a story? **Ugh never mind.** What story? **Good bye!**

When I opened my mouth to reply, Zeus silenced me. He said that I was special. Anyone else who agreed would become a minor god. If I agree to immortality, I would be my father's heir to the throne and have special powers. The offer was way too good to refuse. I sighed.

 _Annabeth's Point of View_

Percy flashed me a sad look and happily agreed. What? He promised! He gave me a look that said, "I will make it up to you". I angrily looked away. I couldn't believe that he would rather be the God of the Seas someday then stay and have a life with me!

 **It was a pretty awesome offer though. You can't really blame him.** I can SO blame him! He has to keep his promises and… Wait, who are you? **I am the writer of this story and I can determine everything that happens.** Well? What's going to happen with Percy and me? **Another fact about writers: they're not allowed to tell the characters what is going to happen to them. Then the reader gets bored and drops the story.** What?! You've got to be kidding me! I want to know what happens to our relationship! **Fine. I am only going to tell you one thing. You may or may not forgive him at the end of the second chapter.** Are you kidding me? I am NOT going to forgive that liar! He's a dumb, heart-breaking, foolish, - **Language, young lady! This is MY story, and I will NOT allow any cussing. I said may or may not. Now, back to my wonderful, fabulous story!** What? How is this story wonderful, you annoying- **Hey, what did I say about that? Now, no more interruptions! Back to my AMAZING STORY!**

I went to a corner and started crying my eyes out. Percy tried to come over and comfort me, but a bunch of demigods lifted him up and started sucking up to the poor guy already. Then my mom, Athena, came over. I thought she came to comfort me, but boy was I wrong.

"How DARE you believe that annoying idiot and decline my father's offer!" My mom sighed angrily. "Annabeth Chase, I disclaim you as my daughter. You will still be allowed at camp, and you may still have your smarts and wits, but you are no longer a daughter of Athena." Her voice was steely and as cold as ice. I gasped. No longer a daughter of Athena?

 **(AN)- You finished the first chapter! Yayy! Cookies for all of you! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	2. It is Time for a New Beginning

**Me: Hey guys its me again. I'm back with a new chapter! YAY!** **Shoutouts to Gloriaglam, The4KsKrazy, LuisHunter, and CrazyPeopleLikeMe! Thanks so much**

 **for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO characters, only the plot.**

 **Me: *pouts* I wish I could have them...**

 **Percy: Huh? Who are you? Where am I?**

 **Me: Oh hey Perce. *sees his confused expression* Oh, You're in my story. You know, the**

 **where you become a god, and Annabeth gets mad at you and...**

 **Percy: Oh! Wait, that was YOU?**

 **Me: Umm, yeah it was. I hafta go now. Have fun being tortured by my genius and really**

 **creative mind! *waves and he is magically transported back into the story* I just love**

 **doing that! Now, hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review! :)**

 _Annabeth's Point of View_

Life was never the same after Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Nico, and Percy became gods about a year back. Thalia and Nico went on a vacation to Las Vegas. Jason, Piper, and Leo, (but mostly Piper) became stuck-up and acted like they were better than everyone. And Percy, well, he avoided me like I was some disease. Travis said that it was because he felt guilty, but seriously, come on. He's Travis, a very well-known troublemaker. Honestly, I don't believe him a single bit. So, I only had Hazel and Frank to accompany me.

"Hey Annabeth, want to come to my birthday party? It's an exclusive, gods-only party. Oh wait, I forgot. You're not a god!" Piper exclaimed. She and her friends burst into peals of laughter. Then she turned to Hazel and Frank. "Even though you guys aren't gods, you can be part of the entertainment!" She squealed of joy.

"Hazel, you can do that cool thing where you summon gems from the ground." Jason declared. "And Frank can do a magic comedy show where he continuously bursts into animals randomly!" Leo adds. They both look at Piper with puppy-dog eyes seeking approval. She nods and tells Hazel that she wants a 40-carat gold necklace for her present. When the 3 friends continuously blabber about all the stuff they will have to plan for her "amazing" party, Hazel mutters "The gems I summon are cursed, and when you get bad luck, you are going to get revenge on me." A little louder, she said, "No thanks Piper, but I'd rather hang out with Annabeth and Frank." Frank also declined and said that too much changing form gives him a headache. Yes! My friends are the best! I smugly smiled at Dumpster Queen, who was steaming with anger.

 _Piper's Point of View_

I was furious! How dare they decline my wonderful offer! I thought for a moment. I had an idea! It was a terrible one, cuz I was just plain dumb to not think of it in the first place! **No, I'm just kidding I just put that in there cuz I was bored :)** What was that? Oh well, I probably just imagined hearing something. Anyway, I'm an evil genius! Mwa ha ha! Okay, I just had to do that. I looked at Annabeth and thought, _well I guess we'll have to do this the hard way._ She saw me smirking at her at her smile began to falter.

I prayed to my mom, Aphrodite, and I started charmspeaking Owl Face's friends with as much force as I can. I told them that they had to come and I would be very sad if they didn't. They dizzily answered yes and I made them swear in River Styx that they will come and do whatever I tell them to do. They agreed. Ha-ha! One for me, and one for Owl Face.

 _Annabeth's Point of View_

I gasped with horror. I can't believe that Dumpster Queen actually had the nerve to charmspeak my friends! My face was tomato red as I stomped away

 _Piper's Point of View_

I smugly grinned as I watched poor little Annie stomp away. I made my move right away. I charmspeaked Hazel and Frank once again. I told them to never speak with Annabeth again. They both mumbled okay and slumped back to their cabins, still dizzy from my powerful charmspeaking. She shoots she scores! I grinned. This was going to be a very interesting year.

A few days later, I decided to have Hazel plan my entire party and have Frank set it up. I told them that if it wasn't perfect, they would get punished. They whimpered and went back to work. Annabeth saw all of this.

"Piper, what's going on? You're acting just like Drew did when you first met her. You're treating my friends like dogs." She spat. Ouch. That comment hurt. "Speak for yourself. Think about how bad you made Percy feel!" I shot back.

Annabeth bit her lip to stop her from saying what she wanted to say. Being the daughter of Aphrodite I am, I knew that she still had feelings for Percy no matter what he did to her. "Whatever." Annabeth muttered as she went back to her cabin mates. I loped back to Hazel and Frank and started to bark orders at them once again.

 _Annabeth's Point of View_

Ughhhhhh. I hated this! Curse Zeus for making this happen! And how dare she use Percy against me! I miss him so much though… The bitter side of me said "Annabeth, think about how he left you! He doesn't deserve you."

But the loving part of me countered, "But think about how he feels. He must feel very guilty. Remember all those wonderful times you had together? Forgive him and you guys could be back together again!" "But what about when Annabeth dies? Then he will forget about her and move on to another girl and forget about her." "No he won't!"

My two sides kept arguing. **SILENCE! Come on, give me a break! Do you think I like typing all this useless talk on and on?** Oh it's you again. **Yes it is. Now are we done here?** I guess.

Anyway, listening to the loving side of me, I went to the Poseidon Cabin and knocked twice. "Percy?"

 _Percy's Point of View_

I was so sad. I can't believe that I accepted the offer and broke her heart. I felt so guilty and I cried for months. I couldn't even look at Annabeth without remembering her hurt face when I agreed to become a god. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Percy?" I heard two knocks at the door. No way, it couldn't be. She was fuming mad at me. "Come in!" I quickly put on a shirt and turned to the door. It really was Annabeth. "Perce, I came to say that I forgive you. I really missed you and I want to get back together again. Please forgive me for not coming sooner." She pleaded. I was stunned. I didn't expect her to forgive me like that. I stood frozen, not knowing what to say or do. She reached in and kissed my wet cheek. I really missed her too so I hugged her back.

 **Eww, this is getting way too mushy for my taste. (If you are a reader that likes romantic stories and likes happily ever afters, then stop reading right now and grab a fairytale.) Anyway, time to spice things up. I am going to make a very dramatic change of events. (Mischievous smile) Mwa ha ha!**

I thought for a moment. "Wait, Annabeth." I pulled away from her grasp. "Do you know how alone I was these days? I can't believe that you didn't think about me for months and left me feeling guilty. I thought you loved me." I whimpered.

"But I do! That's why I came back!" Annabeth exclaimed. I sighed. "But you didn't love me enough to come to me earlier. You just left me hanging." "Why does that matter? You're here with me now." Annabeth snuggled closer to me, but I shoved her away. "You know what? You don't deserve my forgiveness and comfort. We're done".

 _Annabeth's Point of View_

Did he just break up with me? **Yeah he did.** Great, it's you again. What do you want? **I just wanted tell you that he broke up with you.** You're so mean! **? I just answered your question!** Why did you have to write about me and Percy breaking up? **To make it more dramatic. Duh. I want readers to loooove my story!** Your story having more viewers is more important than my happiness? **Yeah, it kind of is.** Arghh you're such a – **What did I tell you before? No cussing in my story! Okay bye.**

Great, what an annoying, selfish b- **I am watching you!** (sighs) Okay, anyway, I decided to leave Camp Half Blood. I know, I know, it's like my second home, but it has too many people who want to make me feel bad.

I went to Chiron to tell him about me leaving. "Chiron, I decided that-"He cut me off and said, "Why are you still here, young lady? Didn't your mother disclaim you? You don't belong here anymore." Chiron used to be like a second father to me. Now, I'm not so sure. It's like the entire world is against me now. I sighed. "I was going to leave anyway. I'll go now if you want me to." I muttered. He had excellent hearing. "Yes Ms. Chase. Please pack up and say farewell to your friends right away." I slumped away unhappily.

I packed up and said farewell to my friends. I packed my dagger (as a good memory, not that I'm going to use it anyways), a pouch of drachmas, my credit card with infinity dollars that Percy gave me, some snacks, and anything else I might need. I sighed and started heading toward the entrance/exit of camp. Percy saw me leaving and caught up to me. He looked really sad and guilty. I rolled my eyes. Again? I am NOT going through the whole forgiving and getting mad all of a sudden process again.

I sighed. "Look Seaweed Brain, I don't want to leave with bad terms against us." "Leave?" Percy's eyes flew wide. Annoyed, I rolled my eyes and went on. "Yes, leave. Chiron told me to." Percy began to run toward the Big House to confront Chiron. 'Perseus Jackson get back here this instant!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. When he slumped back, I gently told him that it wasn't Chiron's fault – I didn't belong here anymore. Being the seaweed brain he is, he didn't understand. (Well, duh, why do you think I gave him that nickname?) Anyway, I quietly explained. "In the meeting where you guys became gods, my mom got mad at me for trusting you to keep your promise and dis-dis-disclaimed me." Percy gasped. "Annabeth, I'm sooooooo sorry!" "It's okay. Now that we are on good terms again, I guess I'd better leave." I hugged him tightly and ran away from Camp Half Blood without looking back.

 _Percy's Point of View_

I watched my Annabeth run away in tears. I dropped to my knees and started sobbing. **Hey readers. How do you like my dramatic story so far? Isn't it awesome?** Ughhhhhh. Wait. You made the story. (Takes a moment to process in his unbelievably tiny brain filled with kelp.) Heyyyyyy! You're the one who made Annabeth and I break up! And you also made her leave Camp Half Blood.

 **Oh well. TOO BAD FOR YOU. People like books with exciting events. With a lot of drama. I m a storyteller. I am doing my job perfectly well. I am making your life interesting.** Wait what? **Good bye! Gotta go. I need to brainstorm more ideas to torture you! Mwa ha ha! Readers, if this was a bit too boring or heartbreaking for you, I promise that the nest chapter will be much better. It will be more exciting. Good bye for now my dear, sweet readers!**

 **(AN)- MORE COOKIES! (Yeah, I'm totally not obssessed with them) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. A Plan to Get Wise Girl Back

Chapter Three: A Plan to Get Wise Girl Back

 **Me:I only got three reviews for whether or not I should do percabeth. Two reviewers said yes, so I just decided to do it. I decided not to wait any longer. Believe me, I know how it feels to be waiting for an author to update. Soo, yeah I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters, only the plot.**

 **Me: So sad… I can only dream of what I can do with Percy and Annabeth in MY hands.**

 **Percy: *sighs in relief* I love Rick Riordan. He's awesome. I would much rather stay with him, thank you.**

 **Me: *shocked* But he threw you into Tartarus with Annabeth!**

 **Percy: Emphasis on "WITH ANNABETH". And I guess you kind of have a poi-**

 **Rick: AHEM! This lady *points to me* has an even crazier mind than I do! She broke you guys up! AND put Annabeth in danger on her own!**

 **Percy: Hmm. You have a point.**

 **Me: *grumbles* Whatever. Back to the story!**

 _Percy's Point of View_

I sat on my bed and frowned. My feelings started as sadness, then became worry, then eventually became anger.

I can't believe that this is happening! Why did I agree to that stinking offer?! It changed my entire life! I lost my girlfriend! I lost my Annabeth. I lost my Wise Girl…

I spent the next few months sulking in my cabin. Whatever I ate tasted like dust, and the world didn't seem as happy and cheery like it used to be anymore.

I played around with my new water powers, and I had to admit that they were really cool. I made a few water sculptures around my cabin and froze them. They couldn't melt unless I wanted them too. I heard Thalia banging on my door. "Percy! I need to talk to you! Do you know where Annabeth is? I can't find her! She just disappeared!" I sighed and froze the door handles on my door. I couldn't talk to anyone now.

I made a water bubble and put some clownfish in it. I watched them play around for a while. They looked so happy. _Son of the Sea God! Come play with us!_ I couldn't. They had no idea what I was going through at the moment.

I looked at the bulletin board next to my bed. It was full of pictures with me and Annabeth. I sat on my bed and thought for a moment. I HAD to get her back. I was wasting time by just being sad and sulking in my cabin. I packed a day pack I had and put some snacks, a pouch of drachmas, a canteen of nectar, a pack of ambrosia, and some water. I also put on a jacket. I checked my watch. It said 9:00. Okay, I can sneak out now. I crept outside. I was well hidden with my black jacket and black pants.

Once I got out of camp, I tried iris-messaging Annabeth. It didn't work. Then I had an idea. I might get blasted to ashes, but it was worth a try. I iris-messaged… *gasps* ATHENA!

I iris-messaged her and her face popped up in the mist. Her face showed mixed expressions. First they showed sadness, worry, and regret, and then when she saw me, she became her stone-cold face all over again. "Jackson" she hissed. "Why did you call ME of all people?" I flinched. "It's about Annabeth" I explained. Her face softened the slightest bit. "I'm really sorry for breaking our promise and causing you to disclaim her…" I bit my lip. "And, umm… I thought that you should know that she ran away from Camp Half Blood."

Athena's eyes were wide. She looked shocked. "Really?" "Yeah." She sighed. "I regret disclaiming her. She was my favorite child… And now we don't have anyone to design Olympus." She looked sad.

"I have an idea!" I exclaimed. "Why don't we try to find her and you get claim her as a child of Athena again!" She looked up. "We?" Whoops. "Uh yeah. I assumed that you wanted to find her too." "No I was just kidding" I was surprised. Athena never joked before. Wow. "Okay then. Let's get started." We thought for a while. "How are we going to find her? We haven't even got a clue to where she is". Athena questioned.

Oh. I didn't think of that. "How about this: I watch from the heavens and you can use that shield that she left behind to try to reach her." "Okay, good idea. When we find her, we can iris-message each other" She slowly nodded. "For now, we are working together, Jackson. But after this, don't think that we are EVER friends. I still hate your father." "Okay. Got it." She cut off the connection with the iris-message. I plopped down on my bed. I looked at the bulletin board that had pictures of me and Annabeth. _I am going to get you back Annabeth. I swear it on the River Styx,_ I thought.

I used my powers to direct the water to get the shield, and to bring it to me. I also made sure that it didn't get wet. My powers had almost NO limits. It worked even through long distances. In other words, it was awesome.

I fell asleep on the grass using my backpack as a pillow. In my dream, I saw a figure lurking in a small makeshift camp. It was a girl with blond hair. I instantly knew it was Annabeth when she turned around. No one had startling grey eyes like Annabeth's. I watched her drinking some water from her backpack. She sat down on a little stool, looking exhausted. She should be, after all that walking.

She took out a little notepad and a pencil from an old chest in the shelter. I couldn't really make out the words so well. I saw my name, "Seaweed Brain" and the words "sorry", "can't", and "must leave". She finished writing it, signed her name, and then folded it neatly into a little square. She put it into the dusty chest and started packing her stuff. Where was she going now?

Then everything started getting blurry. _NO!_ I thought. _I had to see…_ Then I shot up, suddenly awake. I knew what she was going to do, and it definitely wasn't good.

 **Me: Yayyy! Athena didn't kill Percy!**

 **Percy: Yeah! And now we're besties!**

 ***Athena appears out of nowhere***

 **Athena: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

 ***Percy runs away screaming like a little girl***

 **Percy:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET ME AWAY FROM THIS CRAZY WOMAN!**

 **Athena:*smiles smugly* I have that effect on most people. *louder so Percy can hear* AND I AM NOT JUST A WOMAN PERCY JACKSON! I AM A GODDESS! MORE WAYS TO TORTURE YOU!**

 **Me: *holds hand up for a high five***

 **Athena: *grins and slaps it***

 **Me: Hey readers. Sorry for the cliffhanger. *smiles sheepishly* I hope you liked this chapter. It was particularly fun for me to write. Feel free to review!**

 **COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Oh and also, I am trying to get up to 20 reviews! I won't update until I get 20 or more. Kay? Thanks!**

 **Oh,** **and also, I need a name for Annabeth. A first name, and a last name. The name I have right now kinda really stinks, so yeah. I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever's name I choose! I'm almost done with the next chapter, so I will need the names fast. Thanks guys!**


	4. On My Own

**Me: Sorry guys for not updating for a while. I was really busy with, like, tutor, and workbooks that my parents gave me. So yeah. I made an extra long chapter for you guys!**

 **Shoutouts to Gloriaglam,** **The4KsKrazy, LuisHunter, CrazyPeopleLikeMe, Solangelover, HeroesofOlympusJustin, Extremely-Lazy, jay, and Guest! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 _Annabeth's point of view_

I kept walking until I found the camp that Thalia, Luke, and I made when we were younger. When we made it, we had each other's backs. I was little then. They always protected me. Now, I have no one to watch over me. No one to help me. I truly am on my own.

I arrived at the makeshift shelter. I sat down on a small stool and drank some water from my backpack. I was so tired from all that walking. I thought for a moment, my strategic brain deciding what to do next. _Percy…_ I thought. _No… I am going to have a new life now. No more people hurting me. No more broken hearts._ I took out a small notepad and a pencil from a dusty old chest in the campsite. I wrote a note for Percy just in case he is looking for me and finds it.

I wrote:

 _Dear Seaweed Brain,_

 _I am so sorry that I have to do this. I just can't handle it anymore. I'm leaving New York for a new life. I understand that you wanted to be a god and be the heir to the throne. I hope you understand what I am about to do right now._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Annabeth_

I packed my stuff and started walking. I decided that now that I was eighteen, I can get a job and live a normal life. I would get my name changed and go to California. I went to the **Department of NYC Passport Agency** , and got a passport. Afterwards, I went to the airport and flew to my family's house in San Francisco using the rest of the money I had. No one was in the house.

I took the spare keys hidden in a small crack in the wall, cleverly hidden, and I took a few hundred dollar bills that I stole from my parents and hid in my room a long time ago. I also changed and took a shower as fast as I could. I took some spare clothes, put it in my backpack, and grabbed my social security card. I went to have my name changed. Annabeth Chase was now no more. I am now Angela Collins.

* * *

I decided to enroll at Jupiter High. Apparently, their mythology programs are great! In fact, the best out of the entire country! So, I took a test on Greek mythology to get in. It was fairly easy. The principal told me that I could start going tomorrow.

I smiled pleasantly and nodded. He gave me my schedule and told me that the school opened at 6:00 and class started at 7:30. "Okay, thank you so much!" I said. "My pleasure.".

I turned around and started walking to one of our campsites. It was very near. Being the once-daughter of Athena I am, I already had a plan for where to go, sleep, and stay a long time ago when I was still at New York. I sighed.

I rented a place in a nice hotel that was close to my school (walking distance). I sank into my bed, enjoying the softness. I asked for a sandwich using room service, and ate it slowly, enjoying the view outside (I had a porch).

I got a notebook, and a pencil. I left that in my backpack, and out everything else away in the safe in my room for school. I watched Nat Geo channel on the television, and slowly fell asleep.

 _Percy's Point of View_

Annabeth was going to run away. I knew it. She was going to do something so annoyingly clever, that we won't be able to know where she is and not recognize her anymore. Oh, no. Oh, no no no...

I IMed Athena right away. "ATHENA!" I yelled. She was in the dining room, eating lunch with the other gods. The gods stopped chattering, and looked at me. "WHO DARES..." Zeus begins. Athena interrupts him, "Father, it's fine. Everyone, continue eating." Athena looks at me steely with her cold eyes. "Jackson. What. Do. You. WANT?" I flinched. Athena sure can be intimidating when she wants to.

"It's about Annabeth. She's going to run away, and hide her identity." I explained. Athena looked surprised. "What?" "I saw her writing a note to me in a dream. It had words like "must leave" and "can't" and then she ran away from the camp she was in, put the note in a chest, and ran away somewhere. I don't know where she's going!" I panicked.

Athena drew a sharp tried to look calm, but I saw her trembling. "My favorite daughter..." "Don't worry, I'm sure that we can still find her." I reassured her. Wait right there. Was I reassuring the goddess of wisdom and war? The goddess that has a rivalry with my dad? The goddess that HATES MY GUTS? Athena looked surprised as well.

She cleared her throat. "Anyways, we must find her. Perseus, do you still have the shield?" I tensed. I hated it when people called me that."Yeah. I will use it." I looked in the shield, and clearly said "Annabeth Chase, California." For some reason, it didn't work. Nothing happened. Maybe she changed her name of something. But I'm sure that she went to California, somehow. There was nowhere else that she knew well, other than New York.

She was probably close to her parents' house. That was the part that she knew best. And of course she would have to resupply right? Because she couldn't have gotten a job already. Ooh, Annabeth would be so proud of me, if she knew that I figured this out all by myself! But she's not here... And she's mad at me... Well! On that happy note, I got back to planning.

"Athena, Annabeth is in California, somewhere around her house I think, but I don't know exactly where. I believe she changed her name." I stated clearly. Athena took a deep breath. "Alright. I will go there, and I will try to find her. I will IM you when I find out her coordinates. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go finish lunch." She walked away, ending the Iris Message.

I tried to find her with the shield, but it still didn't work. I am going to go to Chiron, I will have to try to find her. I can't just stay here while she goes and gets another life!

I approach the Big House. He is already talking with another demigod. They look worried. "We need..." "But she can't.." I hear them whisper. Then Chiron finally notices me.

"Percy, just the half blood I need." I'm confused. "Huh?" "Percy, a huge group of demigods and minor gods are working to end all the Olympians, including Camp Half Blood and Camp need all the demigods we can get to stop , Annabeth was our best strategist, and one of our best fighters. We need her."

I was shocked. I thought that all the minor gods were supposed to be known as well as the Olympians. Well, at least I had an excuse to find her. I nodded. "Of course, I will find her. How much time do I have?" I questioned. "You have about a month. Find any other demigods that might be there as well. May the gods be with you, Perseus."

"Thank you, I will do my best." I went to pack, and I went off to California.

 **Me: Sorry guys for not updating for a while. May I please have some more reviews? You guys may think that just a "good job" may not cut it, but it means the world to me. Please...? *tries for a seal face like Percy's***

 **Percy: Ha! You can't do it as well as me! *brags***

 **Me: Percy, don't forget that I can make your expedition to find Annabeth** **unsuccessful, leaving her to be alone. *teases***

 **Percy: *wide eyes* Nooo! Fine, you can do it as well as meee! Why me?**

 **Me: Sorry Perce, your'e just the most fun to tease my most of the PJO and HOO writers. It just is. Deal with it.**

 **I need a boy's name. I need a history, name, bodily features, and what the character is most known for. This character is going to be Annabeth's boyfriend for a while in Jupiter High... Unless Percy has something to do with it. Just a sneak peek for the next chapter. I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever's boy I pick!**

 **I also need another name for Annabeth. Mine seriously stinks, I hate it. I am seriously terrible at making unique, creative names. I don't know how Rick Riordan does it. *shrugs***

 **So anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. Annabeth's New Life?

**Me: Hey peeps It's me, McAwesome101, and I'm back with a NEW CHAPTER! YAYY! Sorry for not updating in a while but I was so busy with the first day of school and all, and I had writer's block. I hope you understand.**

 **23 reviews? Awesome! You guys are the best, and I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to DemigodStarStreamer because she gave a super nice review that made me squeal happiness!**

 **You guys didn't help me with Annabeth's** **new name. :( Oh, well. It's okay, I guess, but if you have any other good names for her that's better than the one I currently have, PLEASE TELL ME! Remember to favorite, follow, and review!**

 _Percy's Point of View_

Oh my gods, where is she? I had already told Athena about this, about me going to try to find Annabeth in California, but it's HUGE! There is no way I can find her in this huge place. I guess I will have to start scouting around her house. Or maybe a school nearby her house. I knew that she couldn't resist getting an education.

I got on my i-phone, which had a special chip in it that prevented it from attracting monsters. I searched up on Google, the closest school to Annabeth's house. It was... Oh my gods, there are like, a million schools around Annabeth's house. Ughhh... I skimmed through the high schools, and found one that said "Jupiter High". Huh. That's ironic. There is a really good Greek mythology program there. Good. Now at least I have a clue of where Annabeth could be hiding.

I enrolled there as soon as I found out where it was, and went there. The principal accepted me (after I took the test on Greek Mythology which I obviously passed with flying colors), even though it was really late. There was one spot left. Thank the gods. It was actually really impressive. It was huge. It had big white columns at the entrance, making it look really cool and intimidating. It looked like a temple, but it was HUGE (did I mention that?), and the surrounding it was large areas of crisp, green grass, and there was a concrete path leading to the steps of the school between the two large areas of grass.

I took a peek at their computer with all the student records, and there was no Annabeth. Hmm. Either she changed her name, or she doesn't go here after all. I'm leaning more toward the first choice. I mean, there was NO way she would have passed up a chance like this. I sighed. It really was going to be hard looking for her tomorrow, when it is the first day of school.

 _Annabeth's Point of View_

I woke up, and i quickly got ready. Wait! I forgot! I got on my light brown eye contacts, just in case I see someone I know.

And then, I wore a shirt that was light pink that said "OWL CITY" in metallic silver block letters. I actually love Adam Young's songs. They were amazing. I then wore a silver skirt with laced trim. I looked really good, and completely unlike myself. Oh well. I had to make sure that no one recognized me.

I actually had great fashion sense, I just made sure that nobody knew that, my reputation would be ruined. I left my hair in curly ringlets, and got some pink ribbons to put in my hair. Then I put some sparkly pink slip-ons and owl earrings. Ughh. I looked like an Aphrodite girl. The pains of trying to be normal.

I also put on strong perfume, which helped mask my demigod scent. I walked the three blocks to Jupiter High, which was breathtaking. The school was amazing. Whoever designed the architecture of this was... *sighs* insanely creative and efficient. I walked in, and got my schedule. I saw a guy with familiar raven black hair at the office as well. I guess he was new, like me. When he turned around, I gasped. It was Percy! "Oh gods." I muttered, as he tilted his head to get a good look at me. Thank goodness he didn't recognize me.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you. Are you new here?" he asked. "Uhh, yes. I'm Anna-" I stopped myself. "Angela. Angela Collins. Nice to meet you too." _Nice save_ , I told myself, as I mentally kicked myself for almost revealing my identity. "Oh, great. DO you want to go around together? You know, since we're both new." He offered. I shook my head. "No thanks. I got to go, I don't wanna be late." I replied. He looked disappointed, but nodded. He walked away.

I went to Greek mythology class, a minute early. I saw a guy with blond hair, the same color as mine, with green eyes as startling as my grey ones. He was undoubtedly, beautiful. He had a muscular body, and I saw about eight girls swooning over him. He looked at me, and his eyes lit up. "Talk to me at lunch," he mouthed. I tilted my head, confused, but nodded.

* * *

 _BRRINNGG!_

I heard the lunch bell, and sat at an empty table. The guy I saw at class, walked over at sat with me. "Hey, I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. I'm Ryan Core. Are you new?" ( **AN: Thanks to Angel 03621 for helping me with the name!)** I nodded and replied. "Angela Collins. Nice to meet you." He blushed. Wait, he BLUSHED?! Aren't guys as cute and popular as him NOT supposed to blush? "Well, Angel. You are quite beautiful, you know that? Want me to show you around?" he said, red roses still blooming on his cheeks.

"Thanks. And sure, I would love that" I replied pleasantly. We talked casually for the rest of the lunch period. I think... I think that I MAY have a crush on him, and by his actions, I think that he likes me too.

Walking to my next class, I thought everything was perfect. A new life, a crush that may like me back, and a steady life. What I DIDN'T realize, was that Mr. Percy Jackson himself was staring at me the entire lunch period.

* * *

 _Percy Jackson's Point of View_

I knew that it was Annabeth the moment I saw her. I recognized her curly hair, and her owl earrings. NOBODY had the same princess blonde curls as my ex. girlfriend. I winced. EX. girlfriend. But not for long.

I asked her if I can show her around, wanting to know if she still liked me. She shook her head, and told me she had to go. I nodded and walked to my class, disappointed. Well, I guess that I can talk to her at lunch.

When I got to lunch, I was in for a HUGE surprise. She was talking to another guy. I scanned him. He had blond hair, the same color as Annabeth's, with startling green eyes. He was really good-looking. Oh, no. That guy was NOT about to steal my girl. And then I heard him saying, "Well, Angel. You are quite beautiful, you know that?" Oh. No. He. Didn't. My sea green eyes bore through his, and he smiled pleasantly at me, as if nothing was wrong.

I was going to kill him. "THAT WAS MY ANNABETH! MY WISE GIRL! AND YOU CANNOT HAVE HER!" I mentally shouted at him, as if it had helped at all. Ugh. What am I gonna do? The only thing that I CAN do, is watch them, like a creepy stalker. I sighed, and kept watching them. I saw Annabeth and Ryan (his name) blush.

I groaned really loudly. A few people stared at me like, "Dude, why are you so pissed?" and I glared back at them.

I walked back to class as the bell rang, ending lunch, and I felt like a failure.

 _Annabeth's Point of View_

I spent the rest of the week with my new best friend, AKA Ryan Core, the hottest guy at Jupiter High, and had an amazing time. By the end of the week, I was thinking, _This is perfect. What could go wrong?, when I saw Seaweed Brain staring at Ryan jealously, his sea green eyes piercing his back. I winced._

 _I think he knows who I am_ , I realized. He never got jealous, unless it was about me. Oh, no. I bit my lip, thinking about how much I messed this up. Ryan noticed this, and looked at me with his concerned green eyes. "Hey Angel, are you okay?" I shook my head. He hugged me, and my insides melted. I hugged him back, and murmured, "I'm stuck in a terrible situation. I don't know what to do." into his muscular chest.

He was really warm. He said comforting words into my hair, making me feel so much better, and it felt like nothing could ever bother me in his arms. But it could. When I peeked behind his shoulder, I saw Percy looking like he was about to cry. He was biting his lip, with his eyes wide. I couldn't stand to see him. I retracted back, my head on his chest again.

After a few minutes, I pulled back. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." He smiled. "No problemo. Would you like a ride home?" He nervously asked. I shook my head. "It's only a few blocks away. I'll be fine." I replied. "Good bye Angel, see you tomorrow." he said, as he walked back to his car. I blushed. "Bye."

As I jogged back to the hotel room that I stayed at, (it was Friday), I thought about everything that had happened. Everything was moving so fast. Ryan Core was amazing- he was smart, nice, cute, muscular, and the sweetest thing on Earth. _Like Percy_ , I thought.

No. I'm done with Percy now. I don't care anymore. This is my life now. My days at Camp Half Blood was over. I was a mundane, a human, who can properly like, love, and marry whoever I want.

Once I got to my room, I flopped on my bed, tired. I had no homework, since it was the first day of school, and because I was new. I wasn't really used to this. I haven't gotten a proper education for a really long time.

 _It's fine. I will get used to it soon enough, especially with Ryan guiding me through high school. He'll help me... And Percy..._ I thought, as I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 **Okay, that's a wrap for today! I hope you guys liked it. Remember to follow, favorite, and review! If you have any suggestions, or you find any errors, please PM or tell me in a review NICELY. I don't really tolerate any hateful reviews.**

 **Thanks guys, and I want to ask you something. How old do you think I am? I will PM you to tell you if you are close, but I obviously won't tell you my real age. I was just wondering how old you think I am. Soo, remember to review? I worked really hard on this chapter, I REALLY hope you like it!**


	6. Reinforcements Kick In

**Me: I am SO SORRY for not updating in a while... I feel so bad and thanks so much for sticking with me! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I just had to update for you guys! I hope you like it!**

 _Percy's Point of_ _View_

I wanted her back. I really did. More than anything. She was my no. 1 priority in my life. I needed her.

But I SERIOUSLY didn't trust that Ryan guy. He was just soo... odd. His smile, his eyes, it just didn't seem genuine. There was definitely more to him than people thought.

I didn't trust him enough to be close to Annabeth. He didn't deserve her. I mean, who knows? He could be a... a... a... a murderer! Or a.. a kidnapper!

Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a bit when I mentioned the murdering thing... But know that I wasn't kidding when I said that I didn't trust him.

I reported all my suspicions to Thalia and Nico, who were still in their vacation at LA, through an Iris Message.

Thalia just laughed hysterically, and Nico just stared blankly ahead.

Wow. That's just so helpful. Most helpful reaction ever. Thanks a lot guys.

I glared at them, earning more blank stares from Nico, and a little tear from Thalia from laughing too much.

"If u guys are just going to keep doing this, I'm ending the Iris Message now! I can't believe that u care so little about ANNABETH!" I yelled at them.  
Thalia immediately stopped laughing, and her eyes got wide.

"Wait, did u just scream? Man, you haven't screamed in forever, locked in that cabin of yours. And before you ask, I have my sources of finding out what's happening at camp."

I sighed. "Yes, I did just scream. Can you help me out a bit here, and not just annoy me beyond belief? You too, Death boy."

He snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, don't call me that." He muttered.

"Guys, can u just help me out here? I think that Annabeth is falling for Ryan and I don't think he's up to any good." I summarized, just in case they weren't listening to the details my little speech in the beginning of our IM.

"Wait, who's Ryan?" Was their response.

Yeah, they definitely weren't listening. "Okay, so basically she goes to this new school now called 'Half Blood High'. There is another guy that all the girls seem to fawn over, and apparently this guy is named Ryan, and he has the hots for Annabeth. He doesn't seem like he has good intentions for her" I mumbled out the last part. Then I filled them in in everything that they did with each other so far.

Nico just cocked his head to the side, and asked "What's wrong with him? He seems pretty harmless to me."

I raised an eyebrow at that. Then Thalia sighed and called out "Yup, sounds super evil to me. I'll be right there. See ya!" And she ended the IM.

I couldn't tell if she was serious or being sarcastic, yet I knew that I wouldn't be alone in this.


	7. Percabeth Reunion?

**Me: Hey guys! It's me, with a new chapter! Yay! I hope that you like this one, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

 _Annabeth's Point of View_

Well, school has been just great so far! Ryan is as sweet as ever, studies is so easy and fun, and I'm thinking of Percy less and less these days! But when I do think of him, well, it hurts. That's all I'm saying.  
But anyways, I don't think of him a lot these days, so it isn't that bad.

I was so popular here. Everyone thought that I was so nice, and respected me. The fact that I was Ryan's, umm, friend, really helped out as well. Day by day, I'm becoming less of Annabeth, and more of Angela. Maybe that's the person I'm really cut out to be.

oOo

 _Brinnnggg_ _!_ I heard the lunch bell ring.  
As usual, I was sitting with Ryan, and some other new friends that I gained so far. They all thought that I was pretty nice, and I was flattered. They actually had a ship name for us! Rygela! Ryan's amazing. His good looks, his sweetness, his ability to make the best out of every situation... I sighed. Life couldn't be better.

I was eating my lunch, which tasted horrible, as usual, and I saw a commotion in one of the tables. I walked over, my arm linked with Ryan, and stood on my tip-toes to see. I saw the tip of black spiky hair which seemed so familiar to me.

I asked, "Excuse me? Can I take a look?" Everyone that crowded around immediately made a path for me, knowing that I could ruin their social life, if I wanted to, even though I obviously didn't. I walked up, and saw a pair of electric blue eyes.  
I froze in horror. "Hey Annie." She greeted me, opening her arms for a hug. I didn't move. People began whispering.

"Who is that girl?" "Does Angela know her?" "What's going on?" "Ooh, that girl with the blue eyes is HAWT." Thalia grimaced at that last comment.

I bit my lip. What was she doing here? I looked around, and saw another pair of familiar sea-green eyes staring at me, approaching me.

I was just so confused right now... I looked at them, and only one sane thought processed in my mind. _Run_ , my mind commanded me. So that was what I did.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, which was pretty fast. I zoomed out of the cafeteria, and out of the school. I knew this place really well, and so it was mush easier for me. Also because, well, it was mostly empty since everybody was taking their lunch break.

I ran all the way to my car, and started it up. As I made it up to my hotel room, the adrenaline that was giving me energy wore away.

I sighed. What have I done?

 _Percy's Point of View_

I ran outside, trying to find her. Then I spotted her trying to get away with her car. Wait, she had a car? I sighed. She must have gotten money from a job that she probably already had...

I got my motorcycle, which Thalia let me borrow since her trip to LA was pretty much over.

I revved it up and thought, _T_ _he chase is on,_ W _is_ _e Girl._

I kept following her, until she pulled up at a nice looking hotel. I don't think she noticed me until she stepped out of her car. Her eyes widened, and she did NOT look happy.

 _Oh, how I missed those grey eye_ s, I thought, which only motivated me to run faster. I ran up to her and muttered, "I'm so sorry I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I love you, and we need you at camp and..." I would have kept rambling, but then I saw her stony face. Right now, she looked exactly like Athena.

"Perseus, leave me alone. I have a different life now, and I don't need you in it." She replied somewhat calmly.

"Wise girl, please!" I tried pleading with her, when her eyes suddenly lit up. I thought that... Could it be? Then she swooped in, and I thought that she was going to hug me, but ended up ducking under my arm and running off.

"Ryan!" she exclaimed. They wrapped each other in a tight embrace.

My face was green with envy and disgust. "Angela, where were you? Darling, I was so worried..." He whispered into her hair, but there was something else in his voice that I didn't recognize. Worry? Anger? Concern?

 _Actually, he seemed kind of scared, but not for_ _her_ _safety_ , I realized. I jogged up to them.

"Hey dude, can I steal Angela for a sec?" I asked with a fake smile. He leered at me suspiciously, almost as if he recognized me. As if he knew who I really was.

"We are kinda busy at the moment." He said coldly. "Alright. Can I speak to you for a moment instead?"

He shrugged. "Hey Angel, I'll be right back." He kissed the top of her head, which made her blush.

As soon as we gained a satisfying distance away from Annabeth, I glared at him.

"Okay, fess up. Who are you?" I demanded. "What was that, _Percy Jackso_ n?" He smirked.

"Who. Are. You?" I grabbed his wrist. He didn't even flinch. "I could take out my celestial bronze sword right now and slice you, which would determine what you are. If you die, you were either a demigod, or a monster. If u aren't affected, you really were a poor defenseless human." I offered.

His eyes widened. "Okay, fine! I am a demigod." I bit my lip. What if he's a traitor? Or a spy?

He continued with a grim face, "I am Luke Castellan's brother, and I have come to avenge his death."

 **Me: Oooh! Things just got interesting! Sorry for the cliffy, but I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review!**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I'm so sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm thinking of moving my entire account to Wattpad... My stories as well. I'm going to rewrite this entire piece of poop, and make it even better. My account on is McAwesome101, and it's all there. I'm working on my other story there as well, and it's all going to be there soon enough as well.**

 **In case you guys haven't heard of wattpad, its basically a website like , except more efficient (in my opinion)**


	9. Surprise, Surprise

****Me: Hey guys! Sorry about the cliffhanger, they are just so fun to write! I hope that you like this chapter!****

 _Annabeth's Point of View_

Ugh, why were they taking so long? I glance over at them, and I see them talking with grim expressions. Hmm... What could they be doing?  
Then I see my future boyfriend smirk, and then Percy's face turns white. Oh no, what did he do to him?

I run over, and Ryan flashed Percy a warning look. Wait, what?  
"What's wrong? Come on Perseus, tell me!" I question urgently. Percy winced, not expecting to be addressed by his name. I didn't care anymore. I hate not knowing something in a situation like this.

Again, Ryan flashed Percy a warning look. WHAT WAS GOING ON?!  
"Well?" I pushed, widening my grey eyes. "U-uh, nothing. We were umm, just talking. You know, bro to bro." He replied nervously.

I raised an eyebrow. Obviously, I wasn't buying any of this.  
"A-HEM! Somebody has to explain what's going around here." When I said "here", I motioned to the two of them. " I'm not oblivious to the fact that you guys are NOT exactly best buddies."

As they exchange looks, I sigh. What could be going on? They barely even know each other. Why are they acting so suspicious , and as if they know something I don't?

Percy opened his mouth, and began to speak with wide eyes. "Anna-Angela, he's-" Ryan cut him off "NO, Angel, nothing is wrong, your friend and I were just having a little chat. Everything is alright now," he cooed.

She stiffened, glancing at me, and sighed. "Okay, let's go." She said quickly. They both walked away, Ryan's arm around her waist "protectively". I snorted. That assh- ****Hey, guess what? I'M STILL HERE. So just because I didn't make an appearance in my story for a while, its not like I don't know what you are saying.**** *sighs* Ugh, fine. Pushy.

Anyway, did I mention that I really hate that Ryan guy? ****Yes, you did. Now stop rambling and get on with your life.**** Meanie. I stuck my tongue out.

I walked to the area where Thalia's motorcycle was resting, and found that she was already waiting for me with a worried look. "Are you okay? I saw you sticking your tongue out at yourself, and..." She started grinning, as if she predicted that I become mentally ill, but I cut her off. "Shut up so that we can go back to the hotel that I'm staying at and we can talk there. I would presume that Nico is already there, unpacking?" She nodded curtly.

We got on the motorcycle, and she generously let me drive, which I appreciated, because how often do you see a guy holding on to a girl's waist while she was driving the motorcycle? (Not to mention, her spiky hair poking my face...)

I got on, and put on my helmet. I revved up the engine, and took off at an alarming speed. I wanted to just forget.. Forget what happened, and act as if nothing was wrong. But, life is life, and life isn't easy. And you gotta deal with it until life gives you a present. Not like that's gonna happen any time soon.

A/N- I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I know that its been months and stuff... Well, I was really busy but I'm sorryyyyyy... the chapter's really short but I wanted to give u guys something to read. I'll try to update by next week!


End file.
